Love You Forever and Always
by KalKir
Summary: Story inspired by a song called Forever and Always by Parachute. This is a story of Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Harry falls in love with each other instead of Ron and Hermione. Harry proposed to Hermione and the story takes place right after the Battle of Hogwarts. Sad story warning! Short story that is also complete. Hope you enjoy. COMPLETE.


**DISCLAIMER:** The story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, etc. This story is intended as a fan made story and no money is being made. No trademark and copyright infringement is intended.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Story inspired by a song called Forever and Always by Parachute. This is a short story of Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Harry falls in love with each other instead of Ron and Hermione. Harry and Hermione were still on the run (JKR timeline states that they were still in the forest till December) which is around the time that my story Harry proposes to Hermione). This is a story that takes places afterwards, a story after the Battle of Hogwarts. Warning in advance, first time actually adding lyrics of a song to a story so I apologize in advance if it seems weird.

Reviews always appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story.

Word Count (approx.) – 1,274

* * *

 **Love You Forever and Always**

* * *

Hermione sat by the window in the Potter Manor looking out towards the darkened sky. The rain pouring down reflecting her feelings. Dressed all in black, she leaned back against the chair feeling her belly of her unborn child. It was Harry's child growing within her. A child conceived from the time when they were on the run. During that time, he promised that he would protect her and proposed to her, to which she said yes. That was nearly a year ago as she now closed her eyes listening to the radio playing a song that was released this summer by Parachute that made her recall what happened not long ago.

The Battle of Hogwarts was over and the survivors were cleaning up the mess. Harry told Hermione to rest a bit as he helped some of the Aurors cleanup and secure the castle. He promised her that he would came back before the evening end by her side. Despite wanting to stay by him, she gave in as exhaustion began to overtake her and headed to the Great Hall where others were to lay down and rest for a bit.

She later woke and realized that it was the following day. Quickly, she got up and looked around for Harry. However, there was no Harry in sight.

 _She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_ _  
_ _He was supposed to be here_

She asked around to see if anyone got any news of Harry and checked to see if there were any notes for her but found nothing. Time went by as she waited and there was still no news of him. She began to feel that something very wrong may have happened.

 _She's sure he would have called_ _  
_ _She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_ _  
_ _No one's said they've seen him_ _  
_ _Why, is something wrong?_

To distract herself, she looked out the window and saw many figures moving about trying to clear the rubble and the ruins when suddenly a voice call out, it was Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger," the professor called.

Hermione turned to look at her seeing a pale and distraught look from her professor's face.

"It's Harry. Please come this way."

 _She looks back to the window_ _  
_ _Suddenly the phone rings_ _  
_ _A voice says something's happened_ _  
_ _That she should come right now_

'No, no, NO!' She thought already thinking what may have happened.

'Don't you dare leave me Harry. Not after when we promised to each other that night!'

 _Her mind goes to December_ _  
_ _She thinks of when he asked her_ _  
_ _He bent down on his knees first_ _  
_ _And he said_

 _I want you forever, forever and always_ _  
_ _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_ _  
_ _We'll grow old together, forever and always_

She ran outside with Professor McGonagall following right by her heels, running past the others only heading out towards the entrance where two Aurors stopped her briefly before directing her in the direction towards one of the corridors. She continued to run down the corridor heading to the bathroom on the first floor ignoring other commotion around her.

 _She pulls up to the entrance_ _  
_ _She walks right to the front desk_ _  
_ _They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_ _  
_ _They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

She stopped just before the entrance to the bathroom hearing commotion inside and went in trying to stay calm but failing miserably. She saw several figures laying on the group with one being tended to. It was her Harry, on the floor severely wounded. She immediately went up to him and taking his hand, tears following from her eyes.

 _She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_ _  
_ _She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

A group of Death Eaters who were not able to escape holed up at the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets in hopes of hiding there until things settled down. But with the entrance not opened and with no way of escape the group fought desperately cutting down several Aurors that came in. Knowing that if this went on more would die, Harry dove into the fray and caused enough disruption to allow more Aurors to break through the choke point and flood in. Death Eaters and Aurors battled ferociously with neither side relenting. Harry took out four of the twelve Death Eaters that were holed up there, but it was just one lucky spell that stopped him. Before he could react, a dark cutting spell hit Harry right on the mark, taking him by surprise. A few more spells him as pain seared through him. With several vitals hit, Harry went down as fighting was drawing to a close.

Aurors and mediwitches tried in vain to heal his wounds, but the dark curse prevented the healing from happening through normal means causing Harry to steadily lose blood.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice call out to him and smiled weakly seeing the lovely face of his beloved. He teased her a bit trying to cheer her up and it worked a bit.

 _They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_ _  
_ _The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

 _Stay there forever, forever and always_ _  
_ _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_ _  
_ _We'll grow old together, and always remember_ _  
_ _Whether rich or for poor or for better_ _  
_ _We'll still love each other, forever and always_

She chuckled a bit as they argued about the number of kids they would have. Harry wanting enough to field their own Quidditch team, Hermione wanting a little less than that. By now others gathered around smiling weakly from the stories and jokes that Hermione and Harry said that they would do for the years to come. However, it was not going to be as the Aurors and mediwitches was only able to numb the pain and nothing more. Determined to keep the promise to each other, Hermione asked for Kingsley to come when possible as he was the acting Minister until the Wizengamot could elect an actual Minister of Magic.

When she told them what she planned to do, the others went about to help her get what was needed. Despite Harry's protest, Hermione stated that she wanted to keep their promise regardless of the circumstance. He complied.

 _Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_ _  
_ _Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_ _  
_ _She borrows some rings from the couple next door_ _  
_ _Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

With Kingsley there, they immediately began and Hermione and Harry exchanged their vows.

 _She looks into his eyes, and she says_

 _I want you forever, forever and always_ _  
_ _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_ _  
_ _We'll grow old together, and always remember_ _  
_ _Whether happy or sad or whatever_ _  
_ _We'll still love each other, forever and always_ _  
_ _Forever and always, forever and always_

As the short ceremony ended and Kingsley announced them husband and wife, she noticed that Harry's grip on her weakening a bit and he beckoned her to come closer to him. She did as he asked fresh tears came up once more.

 _She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_ _  
_ _His voice is almost too low_

He gathered the last of his strength to give her a kiss as…

 _As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_ _  
_ _Please just remember even if I'm not there_ _  
_ _I'll always love you, forever and always_


End file.
